the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
The Loudest Thanksgiving
'''The Loudest Thanksgiving '''is the 61st episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Sick Day Synopsis: The Louds, Millers, Robinsons, and Casagrandes unite for a big Thanksgiving. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr * David Miller * Greg Miller * Henry Miller * Lizzie Miller * Emma Miller * Robert Miller * Brittany Miller * Sarah Miller * Todd Miller * Riley Robinson * Melissa Robinson * Bethany Robinson * Ronnie Anne Santiago * Bobby Santiago * Carlota Casagrande * CJ Casagrande * Carl Casagrande * Carlitos Casagrande * Maria Santiago * Frida Puga Casagrande * Carlos Casagrande * Hector Casagrande * Rosa Casagrande Transcript: On Thanksgiving, the Loud family was decorating the house for Thanksgiving. Lynn Sr: This will be the best Thanksgiving yet! You know why? I'm cooking! Lola: You do that every year! Lincoln looked up from his phone. Lincoln: This is AWESOME! Rita: What is it? Lincoln: Ronnie Anne and Bobby will be coming over with their family for Thanksgiving after all! At first I doubted they’d remember our invitation in the summer, but they did! Lisa: In other news, David and his family, plus Riley and his moms are expected to come over today too. So, dad. You’re probably not going to be cooking this year… Lynn Sr: And you didn’t discuss any of this with us? Rita: This house is just too small to fit your friend’s family in, Lisa. Lisa: I thought you’d say that. Which is why David thought of the perfect place… Rita: And what’s that? Lisa: Dad’s restaurant. It’ll give Robert and Riley practice serving the mad day-after-Thanksgiving meal rush, anyways. Lynn Sr: Okay… In that case, let’s do it! ~ ~ ~ Hours later, the Casagrandes entered Lynn Sr’s restaurant - Lynn’s Table. Ronnie Anne: I love what your dad did with the place, Lincoln. Lincoln: Yeah… decorated it just for Thanksgiving. Bobby: And I know what I’m thankful for every day… Bobby blushed. Lori: Ah, you shouldn’t have! I’m thankful for you too! Lisa rolled her eyes. Lisa: Oh brother! Can’t you two give it a rest this year? Just then, the Millers and Robinsons entered Lynn’s Table. Lisa: DAVID! She rushed up to him and gave him a big hug. Lori turned to Bobby. Lori: And Lisa’s said I’m mushy... David: I’m so glad to be here! Robert: Likewise! Now let’s make that turkey! Riley: Couldn’t have said it better myself! Robert and Riley headed to the kitchen in the back of the restaurant. Rosa: You know, I’m an expert in cooking as well. Why not let me help? David: Because Robert and Riley are superior chefs! You might be amazed. Lynn Sr: I still could’ve cooked the meal! I mean, I know everybody’s favorites! The Millers, Robinsons, and Casagrandes eyed Lynn Sr. Lynn Sr chuckled. Lynn Sr: Maybe not EVERYONE’S favorites… ~ ~ ~ A while later, everyone was waiting for the meal. Lisa and David were discussing their next scientific experiments with Greg. Lola, Lana, and Carl were outside playing in the yard. Henry and Lucy were trading facts together - both mathematical and spiritual. Lily was playing with Carlitos. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were asking for advice from Lizzie. Luan and CJ were “entertaining” Brittany, Emma, Lynn, and Luna, who got a little tired of their jokes. Lori and Bobby were snuggling at a nearby table. Leni and Carlota were discussing the latest celebrity and fashion gossip. Robert and Riley were cooking the meal, while also exchanging romantic glances. And Lynn Sr, Rita, Sarah, Todd, Melissa, Bethany, Frida, Carlos, Maria, Hector, and Rosa were discussing their lives. ~ ~ ~ After 5 more hours, the dinner was all ready. Robert: Everyone help us bring these to the tables! Lola: About time! I thought I’d NEVER eat! The Louds, Millers, Robinsons, and Casagrandes helped Robert and Riley bring the food to the two tables the two tables they’ll eat at. Lisa: I say, this food looks scrumptious! Lucy: I’ll say. I’m just stuffed just looking at it. CJ: I like the turkey! Luan: Do you wanna hear a good turkey joke? The rest of the Louds, David, & Greg (in unison): NO! Luan: Okay, okay… Luna: Well, I have a rockin’ tune I wanna share… Lisa: And just remember how well it went the last year when the Casagrandes also came… Luna: Okay. Your loss. Rosa: How about we all say what we’re grateful for? I’ll start. This diverse group of people sitting here is what I’m thankful for. Hector: Well, I’m thankful for the sales at the Bodega! Business is booming! Frida: Well, I’m thankful for my wonderful family. Carlos: And I’m thankful for all the fascinating books in the world. Did you know, kids, without books, the world would be pretty dull? Maria: And I’m thankful for my kids and being here for Thanksgiving with my family and friends! Carlota: And I’m thankful on...all the beautiful dresses at the mall! Leni: Totes! CJ: And I’m thankful for my younger brothers and older sister and cousins Ronnie Anne and Bobby! Ronnie Anne: Aw, CJ! Carl: Well, I’m thankful for Lori. And being a macho man! Lori and Bobby rolled their eyes. Carl: What? Carlitos: Thank you all! Ronnie Anne: I’m just thankful that I’m with my whole family this year. And my new friend Sid...and Lincoln, you’re always there for me! Lincoln: Aw, I’m blushing! Bobby: And I’m thankful for my beautiful Lori! Lori: And I’m thankful for you too, Bobby Boo-boo Bear! Leni: Like Carlota, I’m thankful for the beautiful dresses at the mall...and uh. My family, of course. Luna: My music being a success! Lisa: Yeah right… Luan: Well, I’m thankful for all the puns and pranks I’ve done over the years… The Louds eyed Luan. Luan: ...and my family, of course! Lynn: And I’m thankful for three words: Meatball subs. Lisa: That’s TWO words! Lincoln: And I’m thankful for all my friends...and my family, of course. And comic books. And Ace Savvy! Lucy: I’m just thankful I made it one more year. Sigh. Lana: And I’m thankful that I’ve gained some new friends in the past year. Lola: And I’m glad I’m winning all my beauty pageants! I am the pageant QUEEN! Lisa: Well, I’m thankful that David and his family could make it. I swear if I had another Thanksgiving stuck with my family arguing with the Casagrandes one more time, I’d- Lily: Peace on Earth! David: That doesn’t even exist completely! Rita: And I’m thankful for my wonderful kids and being here together. Lynn Sr: Likewise. And you, Rita. Sarah: And I’m thankful for my family and our friends. Todd: And getting an education every day! Melissa: And my relationship with you, Bethany. Bethany: Aw! You’re what I’m thankful for the most. Along with our son, who’s growing up great! Brittany: And I’m thankful for my art being noticed. And my wonderful family! Robert: Well, I’m definitely thankful for you, Riley. Without me being strong enough to tell you how I really feel about you, we’d never be together! Riley: Likewise. I’m glad we’re accepted for being gay...for the most part. Emma: And I’m thankful for progressing in my novel. It’ll probably be out this coming summer. Lizzie: And I’m just thankful for helping others. Without my help, my clients wouldn’t be having a happy Thanksgiving. Henry: And I’m just thankful for all the people here. Greg: Well...I’m thankful for Darcy! And David, before you say it...don’t say it. David rolled his eyes. David: Got something you’re REALLY thankful for, Greg? Greg: My family. That’s my final answer. David: Well, I’m thankful for my family, plus my friends, plus my experiments just working out fantastically! The Louds, Millers, Robinsons, & Casagrandes (in unison): AMEN! They all began to eat their meal. ~ ~ ~ After a half hour, everyone has completed their meals and were on their way back home. Lisa: This really was a fine Thanksgiving. David: I’ll say!Category:Episodes Category:Season 2